The Fazbear School
by Artofskating
Summary: A highschool AU with the animatronics. Everyone is human. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A year earlier….**

**Mangle POV**

I walked shyly through my new high school, 'The Fazbear School' or something like that. My hair covered half of my face, like it always had. I looked at my schedule, and I had Dance first period. Crap, where was the studio? I walked around a bit, looking for a map or something, when I bumped into someone and fell down.

"I'm so sorry, lass!" I looked up to see a young man, probably about a year older than me. He had messy red hair in a bit of a faux hawk, and wore jeans and a t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was also quite a bit taller than me.

"Oh, um, it's fine. I'm fairly clumsy." I said as he helped me up. "Could you help me? I'm trying to find the dance studio."

"Sure! My name is Foxy, by the way." He said.

"Thank you, my name is Mangle." I replied. We talked all the way to the dance studio. It turned out that I had four of my classes with him, pre-calculus, biology, PE, and Spanish 2.

"You're a smart freshman." He commented.

"Oh, thank you." I smiled.

"Well, here is the dance studio. I'll see you in pre-cal." He gave me back my schedule and left.

I think I'll enjoy high school.

**Foxy POV**

I was walking into Fazbear School, and I was a little lost in thought. I knew I had Intermediate Drama first. That was my favorite class, as I couldn't take Professional Drama as a sophomore. I was so lost in thought that I bumped into someone, who then fell.

"I'm so sorry, lass!" I said automatically. Ugh, I was still in show mode. I had played a pirate in my last show. I then got a look at her. She was very pretty. She had long, ombre pink hair and amber eyes. At least, the eye I could see was amber. She wore a white dress and flats, and was quite a bit shorter than me.

_She's a freshman._ I realized.

"Oh! Um, it's fine. I'm fairly clumsy. Could you help me? I'm trying to find the dance studio." She asked as I helped her up.

"Sure!" I smiled and took her schedule, which she held out. "My name is Foxy, by the way."

"Thank you. My name is Mangle." She told me. We wound up talking all the way to the dance studio. She mentioned that she was in some of the classes I was in, some that I thought were mostly upperclassman.

"You're a smart freshman." I noted.

"Oh, thank you." She blushed.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"Well, here is the dance studio. I'll see you in pre-cal." I gave her back her schedule and left.

I headed off to Drama, where my friends were. Currently, my friends included Freddy and Toy Freddy, who were best friends, Bonnie, and Chica. Chica was complaining to Bonnie. All of us were sophomores.

"Okay, so my sister is so damn rude!" Chica ranted. "Just because she is the 'popular kid' at her school. Fucking aye." Chica shook her head, her short blonde haircut moving.

"Calm down, Chica…" Bonnie started to say.

"Oh! Um, one of my sister's friends is coming here next year." Chica winced. "You are not going to like her at all. She's the exact opposite of you."

**(*A/N Toy Bonnie is a girl in this! Yes, I know that TB is a boy in canon, but I decided to make him a her.)**

"Great." Bonnie rolled his eyes. He then noticed me. "Oh, hey Foxy."

"Hey, Bonnie, Chica." I greeted both of them.

"Hey Foxy! Wait, what's with the smile?" Chica asked. "You never smile unless you are on stage."

_Uh oh…_

"Let me guess…You found a girl that you like!" Chica smiled.

"No!" I retorted.

"Ah, denying it. That's the first sign that someone is in L-O-V-E!" Chica sang.

"What's her name?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey, I don't like anyone like that, okay?" I retorted. "I did help a freshman out with finding the dance studio, though. Her name was Mangle."

"Mangle…" Chica looked lost in thought. "Does she have any other classes with you?"

"Yes, she does." I told her. We continued with our chatter until the teacher called us to attention.

Looks like this year may be interesting.

**Chica POV**

Crap! I woke up late. I jumped out of bed, and put on my normal clothes, a white t-shirt that said 'Let's Eat' and jeans, and ran to the bathroom. Which, of course, was locked.

"Chi! I need to get in there!" I yelled, banging on the door.

"Chill out, Chica. I'm doing my makeup." Chi yelled back.

"Yeah, Chica. We're doing our makeup." I heard her friend, BonBon as everyone called her, call out as well. I forgot that she had slept over last night.

"What do you need all that makeup for? You're in 8th freaking grade." I retorted.

"To impress boys." Chi said. "Hey, maybe you should try some. You could probably get a boyfriend that way." Chi and Bonbon laughed at that.

"Shut up!" I retorted.

"Oh, and maybe you should grow out your hair? And have you even heard of a 'salad' or a 'scale'?" Chi added. I glared at the door. While I did have a little weight to lose, she shouldn't have pointed it out.

She had gone TOO FAR.

"Fuck you!" I yelled, and slammed open the door. The two looked at me in shock.

"Maybe you should eat some of that damn makeup. Then you'll be pretty on the inside, you fake-ass bitches!" I snapped. I slapped the two of them.

"Wait until I fucking tell Mom. She'll take away your makeup." I threatened. Her eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!" She retorted.

"MOOOM! Chi called me fat!" I yelled louder than before.

"Chi!" Our mom ran up the stairs.

All in all, Chi was grounded, her makeup got taken away, and I got off scott-free, as Mom had decided that the slap and the insults were good punishment for bullying.

I was ranting about Chi to Bonnie, who was always glad to listen to me.

"Okay, so my sister is SO DAMN RUDE! Just because she is the 'popular kid' at her school. Fucking aye." I shook my head.

"Calm down, Chica." Bonnie said. Suddenly, a thought popped into my mind.

"Oh! Um, one of my sister's friends is coming here next year. You are not going to like her at all. She is the exact opposite of you."

"Great." Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Oh, hey Foxy." He said suddenly.

"Hey Bonnie, Chica." Foxy greeted us. He had a smile on his face.

"Hey Foxy! Wait, what's with the smile?" I asked. Then it hit me.

"Let me guess…You found a girl you like!" I squeaked the last part.

"No!" He frowned.

"Ah, denying it. That's the first sign that someone is in L-O-V-E!" I sang.

"What's her name?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey, I don't like anyone like that, okay?" Foxy retorted.

_Sure, Foxy, if you say so…_

"I did help a freshman out with finding the dance studio, though. Her name was Mangle."

"Mangle?" I echoed. _That sounds familiar._ "Does she have any classes with you?"

"Yes, she does." Foxy told us. And we continued our conversation until class started.

"Good afternoon everyone." The teacher announced. She had black hair done up in a bun, and wore a black dress with sleeves that had white stripes on them. "My name is Marionette. It's a pleasure to see you all again, and see some new faces." Marionette smiled at the two freshmen in our class. "Here is our syllabus for this year." She gave a paper to one of the seniors in our class to hand out. "We are doing the play A Midsummer's Night Dream this year, in collaboration with Professional and Beginning Drama. Auditions will be on Friday next week afterschool."

"Awesome." I smiled as I was given a syllabus.

This is looking like a fun year.

***A/N Hey guys! This is my first fanfic for FNAF, so please, no hate :) And yes, I know that Toy Bonnie is a boy, but for the sake of the plot, I had to make him a girl. I decided to make a human, highschool AU of FNAF, as I have not seen one in this fandom yet.**

**Also, this fanfic may not be updated super often, as I have school, dance, skating, AND I am sick. Which sucks :( **

**Next chapter: Bonnie's, Freddy's, and Toy Freddy's POVs of the first day of their sophomore year.**

**So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**

**P.S In the year earlier part, Toy Chica (Chi) and Toy Bonnie (BonBon) are in 8****th**** grade, Mangle is a freshman, and Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and both Freddys (How would you make that plural? O_o) are sophomores.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie POV

I looked at the handout for the syllabus. It seemed we were going to work on Children's Theatre as well as A Midsummer Night's Dream.

"This is exciting! Who are you going to try out for?" Chica asked me.

"Probably Theseus. Who are you going to try out for?" I asked her back.

"Probably Puck or Helena." Chica replied. "What about you, Foxy?"

"Maybe Demetrius or Lysander." Foxy seemed distracted.

"Distracted by your lady love?" Chica teased.

"Shut up!" Foxy said, although it seemed that Chica was right.

Marionette let us just chat for the rest of class, and then the bell rang for us to go to second period. For Freddy, Foxy, and me that meant Pre-Calculus.

"Hey, Bonnie. What are you trying out for?" Freddy asked me.

"I think I am going to go for Theseus. What about you?" I told him.

"I have no idea." Freddy shook his head as we went into the Pre-Cal room. Supposedly, no one liked the teacher for Pre-Cal. We kept chatting, although I noticed Foxy wondered off, towards a girl. She had pink hair and amber eyes, and was quite short.

_Maybe that's Mangle…_ I realized.

"Hey, where did Foxy go?" Freddy asked.

"To his lady love." I said, nodding towards the two.

"Lady love- oh." Freddy realized what I meant. "She's pretty."

"Yeah." I said. Then, the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class." Immediately, I hated him. He had a very annoying, little boy-like voice. Except it was deeper.

"You can call me Mr. Balloon." He wore a t-shirt that was red with blue stripes, and a propeller cap? How old was this guy? He broke out the seating chart.

"By the window, we have Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, and Mangle." He tapped the seats. As we sat down, he said,

"A freshie, eh?" He smirked at Mangle. "We'll see how you last. If you manage to stay in here, that is."

"Excuse me, sir, I apologize if I'm being rude, but that comment was not only rude, but demeaning. I would prefer if you not say stuff like that. Thank you." Mangle said simply before sitting down. Freddy looked at me in shock.

"No one ever talks to him like that!" He mouthed.

"Miss Mangle, I doubt you have noticed, but I am the teacher, and I have the right to say and do what I want in this class." Mr. Balloon said.

"Yes, but does that give you the right to taunt someone, on their very first day of school, that they probably won't pass the class simply because they are younger? Which is considered bullying, by the way?" Mangle crossed her arms.

"Go to the office. Now." Mr. Balloon yelled at her. Mangle shrugged and left, making sure to make as much noise as possible, and slamming the door as hard as she could when she left.

"Foxy, please take her to the office. I can't stand to be around arrogant freshmen like that." Mr. Balloon shook his head as Foxy left. When Mr. Balloon turned around after they had both gone out, I saw that Foxy was flipping him off in the doorway.

Gosh, this is going to be an interesting year.

Freddy POV

I cannot believe that Mangle did that. No one stands up to Mr. Balloon.

And I mean, no one.

"Well, that girl earned my respect." Bonnie muttered to me.

"I know, right?" I replied as I turned my attention to Mr. Balloon, who had started speaking in front of the class.

"Anyway, I will now hand out the syllabus for this year, and start teaching you. The homework is to do pages 1-3, problems 25-60 odd." The whole class groaned.

_Who even gives out homework on the first day?_ I thought as he started teaching.

"Now that I have gone over the lesson, in my class, we have some rules." Mr. Balloon sat at his desk. "There will be no talking in this class. There will be no chewing gum or using cell phones. If you need to talk to me, talk to me after class. You will face forward in your seat at all times…"

I tuned him out after a few rules.

"Class is dismissed." He said as the bell rang.

"Thank. GOD!" Bonnie sighed as we left. "I wonder what's happening with Mangle and Foxy?"

"I don't know what is going on with the lovebirds." I said.

"Yeah." Bonnie smirked. "What class do you have next?"

"Chamber Choir. What about you?" I asked.

"Intermediate guitar." He said. "See you at lunch."

"See you." I said. I walked into the choir room, where I was met with Chica and Toy Freddy, who was my best friend.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey Freddy." They both smiled.

"Oh, you guys will NEVER guess what happened in Mr. Balloon's class." I said.

"Mr. Balloon? The strict child-like teacher no one likes?" Chica asked. I nodded and explained what had happened.

"Wow, I would have never expected that from a freshman." Toy Freddy commented.

"Me neither. What did Mangle look like?" Chica asked.

"She had really long, dark pink hair that was an ombre into white, and amber eyes. She wore a dress and sandals. She was very pretty." I added.

"Hey, that's your friend's girl!" Chica scolded me.

"Yeah, I know. But it's the first thing you honestly notice about her." I explained.

"Ah." Chica nodded.

We continued chatting until class started.

Toy Freddy POV

The teacher for the choir program is an odd man.

He has a name, but everyone calls him the Purple Guy. He wears a lot of purple, and has purple hair, as you would guess from his name.

"Class, to attention." He calls us all. We pay attention.

"Welcome to Chamber Choir. I assume that all of you have sung before." Purple Guy announced. "I will be handing out a list of our concerts this year." He handed out said concerts. "Our first concert is a collaboration with the Performing Arts department. So it will be Band, Choir, Drama, and Dance. It will be in about a month."

"This sounds fun." I muttered to myself. "Purple Guy, what songs will we be singing?" I asked, raising my hand.

"That's where we are starting today." He sat at the piano.

We wound up learning several new songs, including Skyfall by Adele. Or at least, part of them.

"You may talk for the rest of class." Purple guy announced, looking at the time. It seemed we had about five minutes left until 4th period.

"What classes do you guys have next?" I asked.

"I have Cooking." Chica said.

"I have Spanish 2." Freddy added.

"I have P.E." I finished. "How do you guys like your classes so far?"

"I think I'll enjoy them, especially Pre-cal. I'd like to see what else Mangle can do to get under Mr. Balloon's skin." Freddy smirked.

"Oh boy. Not only does he have to deal with Foxy, but now he has to deal with Mangle? Two troublemakers are enough for one day." Chica shook her head.

Two troublemakers? Who may be in love?

I think this is going to be a fun sophomore year.

***A/N Yay! Positive responses! Let's see now…**

**Muffins: Thank you! This isn't my first fanfiction I've written, but it's the first one I've written for this fandom.**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Next time: Mangle and Foxy head to the principal's office.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	3. Chapter 3

Mangle POV

I was trying my hardest to contain my anger. I HATED when people mocked me because I was young! Yes, I was young, but still! That didn't mean that I was stupid.

"Mangle, wait!" I stopped to see Foxy running up to me. "Mr. Balloon wanted me to take you to the office." He explained.

I nodded. We walked on in silence.

"No one likes that teacher, you know." Foxy told me.

"I can tell." I replied blankly.

"But no one's ever stood up to him like you did." Foxy revealed.

"Really? I'd have though someone would have." I was surprised.

"Nope. None of us want to because he's a teacher." Foxy deadpanned. "Why did you stand up to him anyway?"

"Something I've learned in my life is this: Don't give someone your respect if they don't give you any." I told him.

"That's a good rule." He noted. By then, we had gotten to the office. I started to grab the door to open it, but Foxy got it before me. I looked at him in surprise.

"I'm supposed to walk you in." He explained, holding open the door. I nodded and walked into the waiting room, next to the Principal's office. In there, I could hear someone getting screamed at.

"This doesn't look good." I frowned.

"If that's who I think it is in there, then you have nothing to worry about. Principal Golden only loses his temper at two people. One of the students here, and Mr. Balloon." Foxy explained.

I nodded, and waited further. I started playing with my necklace- it was made from an old robotic doll from…I don't like to talk about. Or even think about it, for that matter. I called him Endo.

Eventually, some kid comes out of the office.

"See, that's who I was talking about." Foxy whispered as he walked past us. I didn't like how the kid looked at me. "His name's Jeremy something-or-other."

I nodded and walked into the office, Foxy following me.

"Good afternoon, Foxy, and who might this be?" The principal asked.

"This is Mangle. She was sent to the office because Mr. Balloon-"

"Ah, say no more. I never liked that teacher anyhow." Mr. Golden said.

_Whew, I'm off the hook…_

"However, there is one thing I wanted to ask you." Mr. Golden added.

_…And here we go. *sigh*_

"I think it might be best for you to transfer out of Dance." He told me.

"Why?" I asked, although I had an idea.

"Because of your injury." He said, confirming my idea.

"My injury has nothing to do with my ability to dance or anything. I can do anything anyone else in that class can do." I insisted. Foxy looked confused next to me.

"Very well then. Just so you know, because of your injury, you can transfer out of it at any time if you are having difficulties." Mr. Golden nodded. The bell rang.

"You may head to your next class."

"Thank you, Mr. Golden." I stood up and walked out.

"Mangle, wait." Foxy stopped me when we walked out of the office. "What injury?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_Isn't it obvious?_

"You don't have a broken arm or anything. What were you guys talking about?" It was then I remembered my injury was covered.

"Oh! Um, this is what he meant." I explained.

Foxy POV

"Oh! Um, this is what he meant." Mangle said, reaching to grab her hair. She pulled so it was out of her face, and I was surprised by what was under it.

Mangle was missing an eye.

_No wonder she keeps her hair like that…_

"You think I'm a freak now, don't you?" I was jolted out of my thoughts by her.

"No, of course not." I shook my head.

"Really? Most people are." Mangle looked surprised.

"I'm not." I said.

_It was surprising, sure, but freakish? Not really._

"Let's head to Biology now." I said, walking off.

"Race ya!" Mangle smiled, running off.

"Hey!" I ran after her, laughing.

The race ended with her winning.

"You run pretty fast." I commented, trying to catch my breath.

"Thank you." She smiled. She wasn't even the slightest bit out of breath. We walked into the room. The teacher greeted us.

"Hello, please call me Phone Guy." He gave us a chart. "This is the seating chart, you guys are sitting next to each other."

We were sitting next to the window. It was me right next to the window, Mangle next to me, and-

"Jeremy's in this class?" Mangle asked in surprise as we went to sit down.

"Apparently, since you're sitting next to him." I deadpanned. Jeremy was a troublemaker, even more so than me or Mangle, and no one wanted to sit next to him.

"Great." Mangle sighed as people started coming in. The bell rang, and everyone except Jeremy was here.

"Good afternoon, class. Please call me Phone Guy for the duration of school. Welcome to your biology class. I recognize a couple of you from last year-" His gaze rested on me for a few seconds-"And some new faces, but rest assured that you will all be-" He was interrupted by Jeremy busting through the door. "Jeremy Fitzgerald, you are late for class." Phone Guy glared at him.

"Sorry, dude." He shrugged.

"Go sit next to Mangle." He pointed to where Mangle was. Jeremy seemed a bit happier, and sat down.

_This can't be good…_

"As I was saying, rest assured that you will all be decent scientists by the end of this school year. I have nothing else to go over, so you are free to talk for the rest of this class period." And with that, he sat down.

"Hey, babe." I turned to where Mangle and Jeremy were talking.

Mangle POV

"Hey babe." I heard Jeremy say to me.

"I'm not your 'babe'." I retorted.

"You will be, though." He teased. I HATED whena people did this sort of thing, just assumed that I was the type of person to just go out with someone I just met. He tried to put his arm around me, but I grabbed it in mid-air and put it on the desk.

"Ah, playing hard to get, are we?" He taunted.

_Do guys really think this is what gets a girl?_

"Please stop." I said. "You are annoying me, and I am not interested in you in that way."

"Oh, you don't have to pretend, sweetie." He put is arm around me again, but this time, I grabbed it with a death grip, and turned to him, giving him my hardest glare.

"I said, I am not interested in you. If you think this is changing my mind, you have your facts very wrong. Now please, fuck off."

He looked surprised for a second, but then returned to that condescending look.

"Aww, you think using bad words will have any affect. That's adorable." He teased.

_Ugh._

"Hey, she said leave her alone. Respect her wishes!" Foxy said from the other side of me.

_Thank you._

"Psh, what do you know about girls? They want you to be pushy."

_No, we don't._

"Anyway, would like to hang out sometime? Maybe at a diner or-"

"No." I said.

"You'll regret that." He growled. He then turned away.

"Thank gosh." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Foxy. "I hate guys like that."

"He's a senior. He shouldn't be asking out a freshman at all." Foxy said.

"Well, good thing I rejected him, right?" I laughed as the bell rang.

***A/N**

**Yay, another review! :D**

**Butterdude169 : Thank you!**

**Next time: A glimpse into next year.**

**(BTW, flashbacks to this year will occur every few chapters now)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	4. Chapter 4

Present time…

Mangle POV

I woke up with a start, gasping.

"It's not real. It's not real." I whispered to myself.

I kept having that damn nightmare. But I knew it would never happen. After all, Jeremy got sent to some high school out of town for people who failed out of normal high school. I was never going to see him again.

"Mangle?" I felt someone grab me suddenly. I elbowed them and got up, ready to fight. But when I saw who it was, I relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Chica." I frowned.

"You've been crying." She said, looking at me.

_I was?_

"What happened?" She pulled me into a hug.

"Well, I was in a room of some sort, but it was dark. I must have been kept hostage or something, because I was tied up and I was injured. Then the door opened." I started.

"In the doorway, there was Jeremy. You know, the guy who kept hitting on me last year? He taunted me, saying that Foxy would have rescued me by now if he cared about me. He then hit my head against the wall, and I passed out in my dream, and that's when I woke up."

"I'm sorry, Mangle." She said as I finished.

"I've been having those dreams since school ended." I explained. "What could they mean?"

"I have no idea." Chica shook her head. "Wait, have you had any other dreams?"

"No. They all involve Jeremy." I said.

"Well, maybe now that school has started again, those dreams will stop." Chica suggested.

"Yeah." I sighed.

Today was going to be a LONG day.

A little bit later, Chica drove me, Chi, and Bonbon (Who had slept over) to school.

"What classes do you guys have?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"English, Pre-algebra, Health, P.E, Biology, Guitar, Cheer, and Spanish 1." Bonbon said, obviously bored.

"I have the same ones, except for Choir instead of Guitar." Chi said as well. "What about you?" She was clearly trying to be polite, as their mom had told her to be polite or else she'd be grounded from her makeup again.

"I have Spanish 3, Calculus, Advanced dance, P.E, History, Chemistry, Advanced dance again, and English." I replied.

"I have Chamber Choir, Calculus, Physics, English, Spanish 3, History, Chamber Choir again, and then I have last period off." Chica said.

"Whatever." Chi rolled her eyes, and we drove on with meaningless chatter coming from the two freshmen.

Just then, Chica pulled into the parking lot. Chi and Bonbon left quickly.

"Let's go to meet everyone." Chica said, pulling me out of the car.

I had curled my hair and put on makeup for today. Not as heavy as Chi or Bonbon's, obviously, but enough to make me look prettier.

"That haircut looks good on you, by the way." Chica smiled. I had just gotten my hair cut yesterday, before heading to Chica's. I fluffed up my new bangs.

"Thanks. I'm still not used to my eyes both being in sight, though." I admitted.

"It looks good, don't worry." Chica smiled as we walked to the Dance room. We normally met the others there.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, trying to make it seem as though I hadn't woken up from a nightmare.

"Hey Mangle, Chica!" Freddy greeted us, while foxy walked over and hugged me.

"Hey Mangle." He said, smiling into my hair.

"I missed you." I said back. We hadn't seen each other in a few weeks.

"Missed you too." He kissed me on the cheek. We resumed chattering amongst ourselves, talking about our classes and stuff. I had Spanish 3, Calculus, History, and Chemistry with Foxy, and History and Chemistry with both Freddies, as well as Calculus with Chica.

"Guys, guess what? I got on the dance team." I announced, smiling.

"Congrats!" They all congratulated me as the bell rang. I headed off to Spanish with Foxy.

"Hey, are you alright? You seemed a bit off beat earlier." He asked me.

"Um, I had a bad dream earlier. It woke me up today." I said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." He hugged me.

"Get a room!" We heard someone yell from across the hall.

"It's fine. It's not real, after all." I smiled. "And whoever just yelled at us, SHUT UP!" I yelled back as Foxy chuckled.

"Lets go." We held hands all the way there.

***A/N**

**Ooh, more reviews!**

**DerpJJ: Stupid Jeremy, always messing things up XD Thank you :3**

**Nixxon Mysterio: Hehehe…Thank you :)**

**Guest: It's fine! And don't worry, Mike will be in this.**

**TheIntelligentDauntless: And I like your username :3 Thank you!**

**Queen Elyon Brown: Thank you!**

**Also, is anyone else here a figure skater, out of curiosity, because for those of you who are, guess what I did on Monday? **

**I. LANDED. MY. AXEL.**

**SQUEEEEEEEEEE!**

**I am so happy right now!**

**Next time: A timeskip to the end of the day, when they have a school rally. The Dance team and Cheer do a routine together.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	5. Chapter 5

Chi POV

"Are you ready, Chi?" Bonbon whispered to me. We were both wearing our cheer uniforms. They were just a dress with the school logo, and were a chocolate brown and black, with black shorts underneath.

"Yep." I smiled. I was a base, while Bonbon was a flier.

"Let's go then." We stood up and let the teacher know where we were headed. Considering it was a rally day, She probably realized where we were headed.

I mean, who would be that dumb?

When we go to the gym, the Dance team was already there, hair up in a curly ponytail, tied with a black bow. They all wore black tank tops, black shorts, and a chocolate brown jacket tied around their waist. The school logo, as well as the word 'Dance' was in white on their tank tops, and 'TFS Dance Team' was written on the jackets in cursive white. They were all stretching.

"Okay, we need the tumblers from both to practice." The dance coach announced. There were 3 from each team, including both Mangle and me.

"Okay, let's go! Warm up with walkovers, then do your tumbling." The cheer coach yelled out. We all did front and back walkovers, and then we started.

**(*A/N I'm just going to do a list of what each person does. BTW, I'm not a cheerleader, so I'm sorry if these are wrong/impossible)**

Callie (Cheer)- Round off, back handspring, back tuck

Liz (Dance)- Round off, back handspring, back tuck

Briana (Cheer)- Round off, back handspring, back tuck, double twist

Carrie (Dance)- Round off, back handspring, double twist,

Chi (Cheer)- Round off, back handspring, whip, double twist

Mangle (Dance)- Round off, back handspring, whip, back handspring, back tuck

After we practiced, both coaches gathered us up.

"Okay, so remember, no matter what, smile." The dance coach said.

"And good luck!" The cheer coach said. We all nodded and sat down as we prepared for everyone to fill in…

Foxy POV

I sat down in the junior section with Chica, Bonnie, and both Freddies. I located Mangle in the sophomore section, and Bonbon and Chi in the freshman section.

"Is everyone ready to rumble!?" One of the seniors in charge yelled. Everyone yelled in response, chanting their year.

"JUNIORS, JUNIORS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Good! And first things first, we have a performance by the Dance team and Cheer!" He yelled, as the cheerleaders and the dancers ran on stage.

It started off with the song playing; I don't know what it was called. The dancers clapped to the beat, as did the cheerleaders. The dancers stepped and rolled their heads, while the cheerleaders got into a formation to lift the fliers. It looked like Bonbon was one of the fliers. As the cheerleaders lifted them up, the dancers did what looked like a pirouette of some sort, and then Mangle did some sort of leap. The fliers pulled a heel-stretch, I think that's what it was called, and then twisted into the bases' arms. The dancers then ran up to the cheerleaders, who pulled some of them up in place of the fliers. Mangle was one of them. The new fliers then pulled a needle, and then twisted into the air, landing in splits on the fliers hands. They were then let down. They then got into a clump at the back. A few of the dancers did an a la seconde pirouette, and leaped out of it, running to the sides. Then, there were the tumblers. It started with one of the cheerleaders, who did a round off, a back handspring, and what looked like a backflip of some sort. It ended with Mangle, who did a round off, a back handspring, what looked like a handspring without hands, another back handspring, and another one of those backflip things. They all ran to the middle, where they got in some sort of formation. The cheerleaders grabbed some of the dancers, and put them in the air. The dancers, which included Mangle, pulled a scale, and then were put down by the cheerleaders. Mangle ran across the stage, and did a cartwheel without hands. The whole crowd clapped, and then the dancers and cheerleaders went into a line and did kicks. Finally, it ended with all of them kneeling down with one hand on their chin.

"Well done, dancers and cheerleaders!" The senior yelled. I kind off zoned out for the rest of the rally.

"Foxy, the bell rang." I only realized it when Chica nudged me.

"Foxy!" Mangle ran up and hugged me.

"You did amazing!" I said.

"Thank you." She smiled. Chi and Bonbon walked up, scowling.

"Hey, Mangle. The dance coach wants to talk to the dancers." Chi said shortly.

"I'll be right back." Mangle went with them. She came back a short while later.

"She just wanted to remind us about practice tomorrow." Mangle explained.

"Ah." I replied.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to Starbucks with us?" Chica asked.

"Who else is going?" Mangle asked.

"Bonnie, and both Freddies." Chica said.

"Sure, I'd like to go." I said. Mangle agreed, and we were quickly on our way to the Starbucks near the school.

"How are you liking your classes?" I asked.

"They're fun. I love Advanced Dance. What about you?" Mangle asked.

"I like them this year. My favorite is Professional Drama." I replied.

"Awesome. Did you learn what play you guys are doing this year?" Mangle questioned.

"We're doing Romeo and Juliet." I said.

"Cool. I'm excited for the dance show. The first one that is just dance is the Christmas show, they're already having auditions for it." Mangle smiled.

"Good luck." I told her as we all got to the Starbucks. Mangle and Chica both got frappuccinos, Bonnie got a hot chocolate, both Freddies got a smoothie, and I got a mocha. We also got some food.

It was an awesome get-together after a day at school.

***A/N**

**More reviews! :D**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Nixxon Mysterio: The story goes on, don't worry. And there will be flashbacks to the pervious year.**

**Guest #2: Thank you!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	6. Chapter 6

***A/N Okay, from now on, all chapters will be in one character's POV.**

**Mangle POV**

I went home after having Starbucks with the group. I drank my frappuccino, thinking about my nightmare from earlier.

_Why have I even been having nightmares of Jeremy hurting me? I'm never going to see him again. And there was something odd about that dream too._

_It felt almost real, for whatever reason._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and then I used my keys to open the door to the house.

"Mom?" I called out. No answer. "Mom?"

_Something feels off…_

I took the keys I kept in my hands and put them between my knuckles. "Is someone here?" I took out my phone, my hands shaking. But, I kept my voice steady. I heard a noise, something breaking, and then silence.

"I said, IS ANYONE HERE?" I yelled. No reply. I quickly facetimed Chica on my phone.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" She asked.

"Can you come over?" I asked, walking out. "Something doesn't feel right in here."

"Can do. See ya soon!" She hung up. I walked out, and called Foxy.

"Hey, Foxy? Can you come over? Something feels wrong about my house right now." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"When I called out to tell Mom I was home, no one answered. Normally, Mom calls out from upstairs or something to let me know she was here." I explained. "When I called to see if anyone was there, I also heard the sound of something breaking."

"I'm coming over." He growled, and hung up. I walked out to the tree in the front yard, and sat down next to it.

_What felt so wrong about the house? There was nothing that I could see. Maybe it was that noise? Why would anyone break into my house, anyway?_

"Mangle!" I was jolted from my thoughts by Chica. "Let's go check out the house."

"I called Foxy, too." I explained. She nodded as Foxy pulled up.

"Let's check it out." I said as he walked up to us. We went in, and I had that strange feeling, that someone was in the house. After all, it was rather messy in the room. There was a vase, broken on the floor, the roses in it scattered all around, showing no sign of how lovingly picked they had been.

_Those were from homecoming last year…_

There was also some of Mom's china missing. She was going to be pissed when she got home. And what was most shocking was the picture on the side table in the family room; it was missing, the frame having fallen on the ground. I didn't even realize I was shaking until someone put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Foxy asked. I nodded. As we walked into the living room, I noticed even more chaos. There was a lamp on the floor, one of the chairs looked ripped, and there was even more stuff missing. It was then, that I saw what surprised me the most:

There was someone in the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I snapped at the figure. She jumped, and turned to see me.

"Why did you come back this early?" Chi retorted, holding a picture. I realized what the picture was.

"Put. That. Picture. Down. And. Get. Out. Of. My. House." I said, putting emphasis on each word.

"Or what?" Chi retorted, putting the picture in a position to rip it. I attacked her, causing her to drop the picture.

"That picture is my most prized possession! Break it, and I will fucking break you." I threatened. Chi gulped. I had her arm at an angle behind her back.

"Now, if I move your arm an inch further, it will break. Would you like to go the easy way and drop the picture, or the hard way and I break your arm?" I retorted, putting pressure on the arm.

"I dropped the picture! I dropped the goddamn picture!" Chi squeaked. I let her up, and grabbed the picture.

"Get out of my house." I said coldly. She didn't waste any time running out. I sighed, and looked at the picture, remembering the people in it.

There was a young man, with brown hair and warm amber eyes, and a lady with pink hair, but shockingly blue eyes. And then there was a little girl, a mixture of both, with her mother's curly pink hair, and two of her father's amber eyes. Suddenly, I felt tears starting to fall down my face.

"Mangle? Why are you crying?" Chica asked. I looked up at her, fully tired from the day's events.

I hadn't wanted to let anyone see the vulnerable side of me. The only person, other than Mom and Dad, who had ever seen this side was Foxy, and now Chica.

"Was that before…?" Foxy realized what it was. After all, I had told him last year.

"Yes." I replied, tears in my eyes.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Chica asked, confused. She then looked shocked at my next statement.

"This was before the accident. This was me, my biological mother, and my biological father." I said as the flashback appeared.

***A/N**

**DUN DUN DUN PLOT TWIIIIIIST!**

**Ooh, reviews!**

**Nixxon Mysterio: Thank you! As you can see above, things have definitely taken a turn :D**

**Penny The Queen of Imagination: Thank you! I don't think a lot of people really like Balloon boy, to be honest. And yay, another FoxyXMangle shipper! :D**

**Bethany (Guest): Thank you!**

**Jakeri9: Thank you!**

**Next time: Flashback to 'the accident'!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mangle POV**

_It was a Saturday, a few days after my 5__th__ birthday. We were all laughing, talking in the car, but it was getting late._

_"Sweetie, you may want to go to sleep." I heard Mommy say._

_"Okay, Mommy. I love you." I agreed. I was getting tired, after all. I pulled my blankie over me, and fell asleep._

_"I love you too, baby." She smiled. Mommy and Daddy continued with their conversation while I was asleep._

_I was having a bad dream. I dreamt that I had refused to go to bed, and that I was yelling at Mommy. It scared me, because why would I have ever been so rebellious? I woke up with a cry, just as a kid popped up in the road. Daddy swerved to avoid him. But, the thing is, we were on a road near the cliff._

_So, when he turned, we went over. The car flipped over, causing the stuff in our car to fly. Suddenly, it was right-side up, and the car was moving forward._

_"I-I can't stop the car! The break isn't working!" Were Daddy's words as we crashed into the tree._

_The last thing I remember was a searing pain in my eye, and blood everywhere._

_I woke up, to the sound of other people. It sounded as if they were talking. My eye still hurt, and when I put my hand to it there was blood coming out. I gasped to myself at the sight of my hand. It had felt as though there was something in my eye. I felt myself start to cry._

_"I can't let them know I'm here…" I whispered to myself. "They're bad people. I need to get away without being seen." I carefully, awkwardly crawled out through a hole in the side of the car. It hurt to even move, and when I got a better look at myself, in a mirror someone must have dropped. I was very messy. My arm hurt a lot, and was at a weird angle. And even worse, there was something stuck in my eye. It was clear, and hurt a lot. I hid and listened to what they were saying._

_"…Fatal car crash. There were three people in the car, two parents and a child. It seemed as though all three were dead." My heart sunk at that. All dead? It can't be...!_

_But wait, I was alive. Couldn't that mean that Mommy and Daddy are alive too?_

_The man on the phone paused for a second. "Yes, we're sure that they're dead. The child had a piece of glass stuck in her eye, and both parents appeared to have extreme damage from when the car rolled over. With testimony from that witness, we can assume that they turned to avoid hitting them, and thus, went over the edge." He walked back to the car. "Wait, hold on a minute." She looked in the car again. "The child is missing. She must have been either alive, or someone took her out. The backseat of the car was unable to be accessed, so she must have escaped somehow." Another pause. "Yes, we'll send out patrols to look for her immediately." The policeman hung up. "Everyone, get your sorry asses over here!" The other policemen ran over quickly. _

_But why would he call them sorry donkeys?_

_"The child has gone missing. We need to send out patrols to find her." He reported._

_"Did someone take her, sir?" One of the police asked._

_"No, no one could have gotten in. She must have gotten out somehow." The policeman, who seemed to be in charge, said. "So go looking around in the woods! In her state, she couldn't have gotten far."_

_"Sir, yes sir!" The police left. I hid further under my bush._

_"Hello there, young lady." I looked up in surprise at the kind voice. It belonged to a policewoman._

_"H-hi." I said shyly._

_"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. What is your name?" She asked me._

_"M-mangle." I replied, still stuttering._

_"Aw, you've been through a lot, haven't you?" She seemed to feel bad for me. "Here, let me pick you up. Don't worry, none of us are going to hurt you, I promise." I reluctantly let myself be picked up, wincing at the pain in my arm._

_"Aww, did you hurt your arm?" She asked cooingly._

_"Y-y-yes." I stuttered. I felt myself shaking._

_"Sir, I found the girl." The kind woman told the policeman._

_"Good. Take her in for questioning." He nodded._

_"Excuse me, sir, but as you can clearly see, she is injured. She needs medical attention immediately." The woman snapped. The man finally looked at me. Slowly, he nodded._

_"I agree. Go and call an ambulance." He walked off, calling everyone else back to tell them I had been found._

_"W-what happened to M-mommy and D-daddy?" I asked her._

_"I'm sorry, Mangle. They…. didn't survive the car crash."_

_"No, you're lying. They did. Mommy and Daddy are alive. They're just sleeping right now." I babbled._

_"Hello? Yes, we need an ambulance for a child." The woman was on the phone. She paused. "She seems to have a broken arm, and an object stuck in her eye. She may also be in shock, or have PTSD due to the car crash." Another pause. "Thank you." She hung up. "Don't worry. You'll be in good hands from now on."_

_I was in the hospital, having my signs checked, whatever that meant. I heard many terms, not understanding them._

_"She has PTSD due to the shock of the car accident and losing her parents. She also has a broken arm, and…"_

_"What about her eye?" The policewoman asked._

_"Unfortunately, we cannot save her eye. It is pertinent that we remove it."_

_"No! She's only five years old!"_

_"We will put her into a special program for people like her, who are blind in one or both eyes. We will also give her a glass eye for in public."_

_"So, you're just going to tell her to hide it?" The policewoman growled._

_"It's for her sake and everyone else's. Few people are going to want to be around her."_

_"That's bullshit. She's a sweet little girl, who wouldn't want to be around her?"_

_"…We will leave the choice to be up to her." The doctor said reluctantly. The policewoman came into my room._

_"Sweetie, did you hear that conversation just now?" She asked. I nodded._

_"H-how could y-you tell?" I asked._

_"You've been crying." She explained, wiping a tear off my face. "Listen, once you get out of the hospital, you can stay with me for a while. Just until you get adopted."_

_"So you're going to foster me?" I asked. I had heard the term before._

_"Yes, sweetie. Oh, and by the way, my name is Eve Schmidt. You can just call me Mommy or Mom, if you'd like."_

_"Can I call you Mom?" She seemed surprised that I didn't ask say Mommy, but nodded. There was reason for that, though._

_Mommy was already taken. And she had been taken away from me in a split second._

***A/N**

**Aww, poor Mangle T.T**

**And more reviews!**

**Nixxon Mysterio: I actually considered making it Jeremy rather than Chi, but decided against it.**

**ZachTheAngel: Hehehe…**

**Queen Elyone Brown: Yes, Mangle is adopted, but it seems as though you are a bit confused. Chi is Chica's sister, and Chica and Mangle are best friends in the present version. So, Mangle and Chi are not related at all.**

**And before you ask, yes, Eve Schmidt is Mike's mom. And Mike will be in this story soon.**

**Next time: Mangle and Chica have a girl's day out to cheer her up after this episode, and skip school to do so.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/evening/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	8. Chapter 8

Chica POV

"Mangle!" I nudged her. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

"She's having a bit of a panic attack. Her PTSD must be acting up." Foxy realized. He ran off as I hugged her.

"Here." He put a blanket around her.

"M-mommy can't be dead…She's just s-sleeping…" Mangle babbled.

"Just leave her be." Foxy told me. "You may want to get her something to eat." I ran to the fridge, and grabbed some of the pizza from a day or two ago. I brought it back, and Foxy was hugging her.

"Shh, it'll be all right, Mangle." He was comforting her.

"W-where's Mommy? I need her. I'm scared, Mommy." Mangle continued on. "You can't be dead, you're not dead."

"Mangle's having a bit of a melt down." Foxy explained. "She's having a panic attack brought on by the flashback."

"You know what? Once she calms down, I'm bringing her to my house. We're having a girl's day out tomorrow, to help her calm down." I decided.

"Really?" Foxy looked at me in surprise.

_Sure, I'm not the girliest person, but I know what Mangle likes._

"Yep." I said. "Mangle likes to shop."

"Ah." He nodded, looking at Mangle. The poor girl had fallen asleep. "You may not want to drive her to your house. She freaks out if she's in a car after a flashback like that."

"Got it. I walked here, anyway." I said simply.

* * *

Before long, Mangle was at my house.

"Hey mom, can Mangle sleep over again?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie." She smiled at me. "Oh, and by the way, Chi's at Bonbon's for the night."

"Awesome! Thank you for letting me know." I smiled as I went upstairs with Mangle, who was awake now. She was still in a state of shock, but was no longer babbling.

She sat in my room, facing the wall.

"You know, I'm taking you to the mall tomorrow." She was silent, but looked at me questioningly.

"Screw the dance team practice, you need some time to take care of yourself." I said. She nodded, and scooted towards me.

"Are you still having a panic attack?" She shook her head.

"Please don't tell anyone what happened." She asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"I won't." I smiled.

* * *

The next day, I woke up Mangle.

"Mangle, we're going shopping!" She woke up quickly.

"Let's go!" She got up, and frowned at her outfit. "Um, can I borrow something of yours or Chi's?" She was still wearing her dance team uniform from yesterday.

"My stuff won't fit you, but you can look at Chi's." I said simply at she went into Chi's closet. She came out a minute later with a t-shirt and jeans.

"Sheesh, some of her stuff must be too small for her, they fit me perfectly." Mangle frowned.

"Yeah, I don't know how she can be comfortable like that." I laughed.

"You sure she won't notice?" Mangle asked.

"Nah, Chi has too much stuff. She won't notice if a pair of jeans or something goes missing." I said as I grabbed my car keys. "We're eating breakfast out today. Your choice of what you want."

"Ooh, can we get Mcdonald's?" She asked excitedly.

* * *

"Come on, Chica, that looks so cute on you!" Mangle insisted. We were in Forever 21, and she somehow got me to try on a dress and heels.

"No. I refuse to wear a dress unless it's for Prom or something." I crossed my arms.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, and picked out something for herself. It wound up looking cute on her, so we got it. It was a long-sleeved sweater with the words, 'When all else fails, take a nap' on it, and some leggings. It also had some black combat boots.

"Where too next?" I asked her. She thought for a second.

"Wet Seal." She decided, smiling. "And then Godiva."

"Godiva is amazing." I stated as we walked into Wet Seal.

"Ooh! Chica, look at this shirt." She showed me one. It was all black, but had faint gold lettering that said in all caps, 'It's Me.'

"That's cool." I said, admiring it.

"You should try it on." She suggested.

"Sure." I said, going into a changing room.

I wound up getting the shirt, and Mangle got a pair of heels.

"Why do you like heels? They are so uncomfortable."

"Two words. Vertically. Challenged." She explained.

"Oh." _I guess it's different for short people._

We went into Godiva, and got some chocolate and smoothies.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked her.

"How about we get something to eat, and then go to an arcade or something?" She suggested.

"Good idea." My stomach rumbled. "How about pizza?"

"You and your pizza." She shook her head. "You know, this was much more fun than school."

"Agreed." I nodded as we walked out of the mall.

"Are you going to go to homecoming this year?" She asked me.

"Probably not. I mean, I doubt anyone's going to ask me, and I don't think anyone else in our group wants to go." I said.

"Oh. I'm probably not going to go, either." Mangle said.

"Yeah. What about prom?" I asked. She looked at me in surprise.

_We have a junior and senior prom at our high school. Freshmen and sophomores can only go if a junior or senior asks them._

"If Foxy wants to go. But Prom isn't for a while." Mangle said simply. "I mean, I can't exactly go without being asked."

"True." I nodded.

We continued talking, until Mangle finally agreed it was time to go home.

"This was fun. We should do this more often." Mangle commented.

"Definitely." I agreed as we went to the car.

***A/N**

**Looking back at this chapter, this was more of a filler chapter.**

**Anyway, yay reviews! :D**

**JasonTheWolf91: Thank you! **

**Nixxon Mysterio: It seems that in everything I've read, it's always the ones you don't expect that have had something happen to them.**

**Next time: Bonnie and Bonbon meet, and find that they don't exactly get along well.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonbon POV

"So what happened after you broke into the house?" I demanded from Chi.

"Well, I broke some vases and took some stuff. I found an old picture." Chi said slowly. "But they came in while I was in the middle of taking stuff, and Mangle threatened to break my arm when I tried to rip the picture."

"Huh." I frowned. "That picture must be important. We need to find out the story behind it." I stood up. "Figure it out, Chi." She nodded and we walked to English as the bell rang.

"Welcome class." The teacher, Miss Downing, had a model-esque figure, curvy and thin, and was probably an inch taller than Chi, who was rather tall herself. She wore winged eyeliner, and mascara, and looked stunning. She had on a simple long-sleeved grey dress with black stripes, and a brown belt around her waist. She also had very long, black hair, pulled up in a ponytail.

"Today, we will be going to the library and checking out the first book we will be reading in class." The class groaned.

"What book will we be reading?" One of the girls asked.

"50 shades of- just kidding." She smiled jokingly as the class had a startled look on their faces. "We're checking out Of Mice and Men."

"So, let's get headed to the library." She got up, and the class followed.

After English, I zoned out in the rest of my classes except Guitar.

"Hello class. Today, we will start working on learning the notes." The teacher, Miss Portsman, smiled. She was shorter than me, and had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt and a black skater skirt, with black flats. "Our T.I, Bonnie, will help those of you who are struggling." I took note of the T.I. He was pretty tall, about two inches taller than Chi, and had messy purple hair, and a t-shirt and shorts.

So I grabbed my guitar, which was bright red and white, and plucked at the notes.

"Excuse me, miss." Bonnie sat down next to me. "You have your hands wrong. Let me show you." He grabbed a purple and white guitar from the back room. He put his hands in a position similar to mine.

"They're close enough." I retorted.

"No, they need to be the way I showed you how my hands were." Bonnie frowned. He grabbed my hand and put it the way his were. It didn't hurt, but I let out a quiet yelp to startle him. It usually worked.

"Nice try, but that doesn't hurt people. Unless you have absolutely zero muscle or anything, but considering you are a cheerleader, that's unlikely." My smirk disappeared, and I growled.

"Now try." He sat down next to me. To my surprise, it was easier to pluck the notes, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"It's harder this way." I whined.

"Well, suck it up. You have to play like this, or you'll fail the class." He got up to help another kid.

_That bastard!_ When we walked past me again, I let out my leg to trip him. But he turned to help a kid behind me, missing my leg. I turned back to look at him, and he glared at me, obviously having seen me trying to trip him. I pouted and continued playing the notes, my hands the way he had shown me. I could almost play the little bit of a song it had.

"Hey, you've got quite the talent." Miss Portsman came by. "I saw Bonnie helping you, did that help you at all?"

"Y-yes it did." I admitted, not wanting to lie to her.

"Would you like to start working on a song?" I was surprised.

"Seriously? Yes!" I smiled. She laughed and went to her stand, and grabbed a book. We spent the rest of the class period working on the song, which was called 'The Show Must Go On.'

"Okay class, I have an announcement." Miss Portsman stood up and walked to the front of the class. "In just two weeks, we have our first show of the year, which is the Showcase. We will have you all learn a song to play, and you will play it at the show." Everyone clapped excitedly. "We will be doing the song Hey Soul Sister by Train."

The rest of class passed quickly, and I went to lunch with Chi.

"How was guitar?" She asked.

"Ugh, I love that class, but I HATE the T.I. He's so moody and just, ugh." I shook my head.

"Choir was fun." She commented. "We're learning some songs for the Showcase."

"Same." I told her. "Let's go." I went to lunch and grabbed some salad. I noticed Chi looking at the pizza.

"Do you want to look like Chica?" I told her. She flinched, and grabbed a salad as well. We sat down at our normal spot, and gossiped.

"So, like, I have a modeling audition to go to after school." Chi said.

"Lucky." I shook my head. "Good thing you already have something set up for you. I'm too short to model."

"You'll find something." Chi said hopefully.

"Yeah." We talked about random stuff until lunch ended.

***A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter!**

**Ooh, some more reviews!**

**Nixxon Mysterio: Nah, they won't.**

**Bethany: Thank you!**

**Herbwing: Thank you!**

**Next time: Mangle goes home after her day with Chica, and encounters a familiar face.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	10. Chapter 10

No POV

Mangle walked home from Chica's that evening. The girl was still thinking about her breakdown the previous day.

"Why do I still have that issue? It was years ago." She muttered to herself. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand. She flinched, turned around quickly, and threw a punch.

"Whoa, whoa, Maggie!" She paused at the sight of the young man. It took her a minute to recognize him. He was quite a bit taller than her now, and had shaved hair rather than messy brown hair, but she recognized his blue eyes. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Mikey! You're home!" She smiled. When she had met him, shortly after that car accident, he couldn't pronounce 'Mangle', so he called her Maggie. It became his nickname for her.

"Yep. How have you been?" He asked, as they walked back to her house. She told him about everything that had happened over the last few years he'd been in boarding school. She told him about dance, Foxy, her friends, and everything in between.

'Wow, a lot has happened since I've been gone. You even cut your hair off." He nodded to her new haircut.

"I love it. I'm going to keep my hair like this." I told him. "What's happened at boarding school?"

"Um, well, I met a girl. You'll like her, her name is Doll." He said.

"Ooh, what happened to the cooties stage?" Mangle teased.

"Hey, I never had that stage, it was you." He retorted.

"Nah." Mangle stuck her tongue out at him. "Why did you come back, anyway?"

"I missed my little sister." He teased.

"We're the same age, idiot." Mangle shoved him.

"Hmm, nope, you're still short." He put his hand a short distance above her head, as if measuring her height.

"Oh, shut up." She laughed. "I missed you, Mikey."

"Missed you too, Maggie." He smiled back. "Race you home!" He yelled, running towards the house.

"Hey!" Mangle ran, but Mike beat her to the house. "No fair, you have long legs."

"And I'm not a shorty like you." He laughed. "…What happened in here?"

"Oh, someone broke in yesterday. It slipped my mind." Mangle explained. "Nothing important was stolen, but they almost ripped the…photo…" Mangle collapsed to the ground, crying.

"Hey, Maggie. It's okay. No harm was done." Mike hugged her.

"That's the last…thing I have…to remember Mommy and Daddy." Mangle said between her sobs.

"It's okay. It's okay to cry." Mike said to calm her down.

Eventually Mangle stood up. "I'm going to go upstairs." She said.

"Goodnight, Maggie." Mike said.

"Goodnight, Mikey." Mangle replied as she went upstairs. She texted Chica.

M: Chica, my brother came home tonight.

C: You have a brother!?

M: Yeah, his name's Mike. I call him Mikey, though.

C: Is he the same age as you?

M: Yeah, why?

C: Why haven't I ever seen him?

M: He's been in boarding school for the past several years.

C: Oh.

Mike walked into her room. "Who are you texting?"

"I'm texting a friend." Mangle replied.

"Oh. Hey, I wanted to tell you why I came home early."

"Didn't you already?" Mangle was confused.

"No." Mike sighed. "Maggie, I graduated early."

"What." Mangle was shocked. Her brother graduated early?

"Yeah. I didn't exactly want to go to college at my age, so I'm home for a few years, then I go off to college."

"Wow."

"I'll leave you alone now. Goodnight, Maggie."

"'Night Mikey!" I smiled.

M: He graduated early.

C: WHAT?

M: IKR! We are the same age!

C: He must have been smart like you.

M: Nah. He fell on his head several times when we were six because he fell off a swing.

C: Oh wow XD

M:Ttyl!

C: You too! See you at school~

Mangle smiled as she fell asleep, fully content now that her brother as finally home.

***A/N**

**Aww, sibling fluff between Mangle and Mike :3**

**Ooh, some reviews!**

** Nixxon Mysterio: Thank you!**

**CoolBean: Yep :3**

**Guest (all three reviews): Thank you!**

**Next time: The gang meets Mike, and Chi gets an idea. Unfortunately. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**So, you have requested several things:**

**1)****That I put Springtrap in the story.**

**2)****That I write the past for other characters.**

**3)****Foxy and the gang play in a band or Foxy and Mangle do a duet.**

**So, I am going to do the past for other characters first. This one is in Chica's POV, from when she is 9 and Chi is 6. Next chapter, I will put in Springtrap, and the one after that, I will do the Performing Arts showcase.**

**Chica POV**

_"Chica! Wait for me!" I laughed as my little sister toddled after me._

_"Excited for today?" I asked the 6-year old, who bobbled her blonde head up and down excitedly._

_"Yep! I got to hold the basket!" She giggled, swinging said picnic basket. Mom had let us go to a park that was a bit away and have a picnic._

_"Yes, you did, Chi." I smiled. I ran my hand through my hair, which was almost as long as Chi's. I wish it were shorter, though. Mom said I could get it cut when I turned 11._

_"Chicaaa!" Chi yelped. "Let's race!"_

_"Okay! Don't drop the basket!" I yelled after her as we raced. I was beating her, but I let her win as the park came into view._

_"Yay! I won, I won~" She cheered._

_"Yes, you did." I laughed, out of breath. I really needed to work out a bit. We put out the food and drinks we had brought._

_"Chica, when I'm older, I want to be a pretty cheerleader!" Chi told me._

_"You do?" I asked in surprise. This was the first I had heard of it._

_"Yep." She said taking a bite of the pizza Mom had packed. "I want to cheer!"_

_"Well, I want more pizza." I muttered. She laughed._

_"I like pizza." She commented, taking another bite. "I couldn't imagine giving it up!"_

_"Me neither." I laughed._

_We chatted on for a bit._

_"I can't believe I'm going to be in first grade soon!" Chi laughed._

_"I can't believe it either. My baby sister is growing up!" I said. _

_"I'm not a baby!" She glared at me playfully._

_"You are to me, sister!" I teased._

_"Yah!" She jumped on me._

_"Hey, that was uncalled for!" I retorted, fighting back. We wrestled for a bit, until I let her pin me down._

_"I won!" She squeaked._

_"That you did.' I smiled as she smoothed her hair back into its ponytail._

_"Why would you want to cut your hair? It looks so pretty as long as it is!" Chi asked, grabbing one of my blonde locks of hair._

_"I don't like long hair. It gets in the way." I explained._

_"I like long hair. I want to see how long mine can get!" Chi giggled. I shook my head._

_"Well, you've always been the girly one." I sighed. "Are you excited for first grade?"_

_"Yep! I want to meet new friends, and have awesome teachers! Are you excited for 4__th__ grade?" Chi asked._

_"Kind of. I have good friends, like Foxy and Bonnie and the Freddies. But I don't know about the teachers." I replied._

_"You'll do fine! You're a big kid, after all! You're almost at double digits!" Chi smiled. She was so cheerful._

_"Whoa, you're right!" I realized. "I can cut my hair in…Two years I think? I'm no math geek, I don't know."_

_"You're right! 9, 10, 11!" Chi shouted with glee._

_"Well, at least one of us is good at math." I laughed. We chatted on a bit more, until I realized what time it was._

_"Chi, we need to go home now." I said._

_"Aww, this is fun though!" Chi pouted._

_"Chi, let's go." I said._

_"Okay!" Chi grabbed the now empty basket and toddled over. "This was fun, Chica."_

_"That it was. We should do this again."_

_"I love you, Chica." Chi said suddenly. I smiled._

_"I love you too, Chi."_

***A/N Aww, a cute family fluff moment! Oh, and I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been busy, and have had writer's block with this story .**

**Review time!**

**Sgt Leppard- Yeah, I've had some teachers like that are pretty much exactly like Mr. Balloon. I was helping one of my teachers with something, and I wasn't doing it right, so she took it away from me, handed me some papers, and said that 'It was too hard for me, so I should hand out papers instead'. Literally no one liked her though, so…**

**Meme- Thank you!**

**Leramie- Thank you!**

**Natekleh- Thank you!**

** .y- Thank you! And don't worry; there will be a bully in here ;)**

**YuriChan220- Thank you!**

**BonzaiBry- Thank you!**

**See y'all next time! I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonnie POV**

**(This is later on the same day that Chica and Mangle skipped school)**

"Spring, I'm home!" I yelled up at my younger brother. Silence.

"He must be upstairs." I muttered. He did love to draw and invent. I walked upstairs, and sure enough, there he was.

"Oh, hi Bonnie!" he said, hearing the door open.

_How does he have such good hearing, yet doesn't at the same time?_

"I was just drawing." He said, turning back to his desk. I looked at the eye he was drawing.

"Wow, that's really good!" I smiled.

"Thank you." He muttered shyly.

"You know, when you go to school tomorrow, you should join the art and robotics clubs. They're on different days, and you wouldn't be cooped up in here all the time."

"They have a robotics club?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you about it?" I grabbed my apron for one of my jobs. "I have to go to work now. I'll see you later!" I walked out the door as I heard Spring say goodbye as well.

I felt a bit bad. 10 years old, and he had to take care of himself. But if I didn't work, neither of us would get supported, thanks to my shitty father. But as far as I knew, Spring knew none of it. As far as he knew, I just worked at a diner down the street. He didn't know I worked several jobs just to support the two of us. I worked at the diner right after school, then I worked a night shift at an ice cream parlor. I also worked at the diner on Saturdays and Sundays. Just to support myself and Spring. Just like I had since we were disowned. I was 10, he was 4. I doubt he even remembers it.

But hey, with that brain of his, anything was possible.

**Spring POV**

As Bonnie left for his job at the diner, I stopped drawing, and opened my laptop that I had hurryingly closed as I heard him come home. I looked on Ebay.

"No offers." I muttered as I frustratingly pushed it away. I was trying to sell my work on Ebay. I wasn't an idiot, I knew that Bonnie was hiding something. Did he really think I didn't hear him come home at 2, 3 in the morning, exhaustingly mutter about work? And his shitty excuse that he hung out with friends on the weekend, when I knew he just worked at the diner?

That was my reason for hiding that I was selling my work. It didn't take a big brain to tell that the many hours of work were wearing him down. And I had a big brain. I wanted to make money so he didn't have to work 3, 4 hour shifts. We all knew it was illegal (By that I mean his employers and him, and me) to employ a 12-year old to work for that long, 7 days a week. They did it because they could hire him for a little less than minimum wage. Now that he legally could work, they've given him a raise, but it was not enough. Barely enough to live on. I got up and went to my closet. This was my Mum's old closet, if I recalled correctly. It was a walk in, which was perfect for inventing or drawing. I opened it to reveal my inventions- Several animatronics, 3 rabbits, and 2 foxes- that I planned to sell. I figured 1,000 dollars for one, and 4500 for all of them was a good price, for how long they had taken me. I reached into a drawer, which had some money in it from artwork I had sold. About 1,000 dollars worth.

"I'm going to confront him about working." I decided. "I can make enough money for both of us. He doesn't have to work so much, it's going to kill him." I checked back on my computer, and found that someone had offered to buy 2 of the rabbits and 1 of the foxes.

"Yes! Score!" We agreed that 3000 was a good price, and I grabbed a box, and went through the process of mailing it. There was just one problem.

"How do I get it to the post office?" I groaned. Then I realized. "Bonnie left his phone here!" I grabbed it and dialed a number that was to someone named 'Chica'.

"Hello?" The female voice answered.

"Hi, this is 'Chica', right?" I asked.

"..Yeah? Why are you asking this, Bonnie?" She asked.

_Our voices aren't even similar! How did you mix us up?_ "Um, this is Spring, his brother." I said.

"Oh! Sorry." Chica said, sounding embarrased.

"Do you have a car? I need to deliver a package, and I don't have a ride." I explained.

"Sure, I'll be right there. Bonnie's house, right?" She asked.

"Yep. Thank you, Chica." I hung up, and grabbed the boxes. I went to the front door as Chica pulled up.

"Hi, you must be Spring, right?" She asked. I nodded. "Here, let me help you with that." She grabbed some of the boxes. We went into her car. "Where to?"

"The post office." I said.

"Coming right up!" We started the drive in slience. "So, does Bonnie know you're with me?"

"Nope." I said, popping the p. "He's at work."

"Work?" She frowned. "What about your parents?" I was silent at that.

"I-I see..." She frowned again.

"Disowned." I said in a flat voice. "Mum died and my father disowned us. Bonnie's been supporting us since our little bit of money ran out when he was 12."

"Oh, I'm sorry...Wait, isn't that illegal?" She asked, alarm in her eyes.

"Yep. They did it because he was willing to be paid less than minimum wage. We were that desperate."

"Who does he work for?" She asked briskly, startling me.

'The diner down the street from 4 PM to 7 PM on weekdays, and 9 AM to 5 PM on weekends, and the ice cream parlor from 10 PM to 2 or 3 AM on weekdays." I said.

"He's going to kill himself with those hours!" Chica said as she pulled into the parking lot.

"I know." I opened the door. "You can stay here, I can go in by myself."

"No, you're not." She said. "You're clearly younger than me, Spring. I'm not letting you go in by yourself."

"I'm no idiot, Chica. I know not to go with strangers, even if they offer me candy." I retorted.

"I'm coming with you, and that's that. Besides, you need help with the packages." She said. I sighed.

"Alright, let's go." I relented. She held the ones with the rabbits, and I held the fox. We delivered the packages and got back in the car. Chica's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered, because she was driving.

"Oh, Spring, there you are!" I heard Bonnie sigh in relief.

"I ran an errand and asked Chica to give me a ride." I explained.

"Whew, I'm glad that I found you on the first try." Bonnie scolded gently. "Next time, please leave me a note."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked.

"Early day. I walked in and worked for a little bit, then they told me to go home, there wasn't going to be much business." He said. "What were you delivering?"

"I'll tell you when I get home." I replied. "You have some things to come clean about, too."

"What are you talking about?" I could hear him frowning. I hung up.

"Rude." Chica chided.

"Hey, better to make him worry. People who are a bit worried are more likely to tell the truth." I said. "I'm not going to stress him out anymore. He already stresses enough."

***A/N Hey guys! So, I'm starting to go into more backstories. **

**Ooh, some reviews!**

**Natekleh: Thank you :3 **

** .y: Thank you! And yes, I'm quite excited for FNAF 4!**

**Also, I uploaded on my deviantart a picture of the main characters of this story. These are the characters who will have the biggest parts in the plot- Yes, there is a plot to this story. I know it doesn't seem like it, but there is- Which means most of the characters named so far. It is sorted by height, from Mangle to Toy Freddy. I will also put ages and grades/what they teach in the description from youngest to oldest. **

**Next Chapter: Flashback to the Fall Exhibition from the previous year.**

**Thank you for reading, don't forget to review, and I hope you have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


	13. Chapter 13

**A year earlier...**

**Chica POV**

I smoothed out my t-shirt. It was the day of the Fall Exhibition, and I was to perform in both Drama and Choir, and thus, had a quick change. Bonnie had come over to hang out a bit before the show, and he had fallen asleep.

"Wake up, you nerd." I teased, but he was still asleep. I unceremoniously pushed him until he fell off the chair, and woke with a start. He was wearing a white shirt with a purple tie, and black jeans.

"Hey!" He glared at me.

"We need to go to the show." I said. "Unless, you're too tired."

"I'm awake now. Anyways, I'm your ride until you learn to drive." He muttered and grabbed his keys off the table.

As we pulled into the parking lot at 5:30, the designated time, we went straight to the backstage. It was usually a bit loud, as while Drama had no warm up due to everyone knowing their lines, Choir, Band, Guitar, and Dance all had warmup. However, it was quiet, as not everyone was there yet.

"I have to go to guitar now, break a leg!" Bonnie left my side and joined the few guitar people.

"You too!" I called back. I took a look around. It seemed most of the dancers were stretching. I noticed Mangle was among them, and she seemed to be stretchier than most of them. She was wearing black shorts and tights, with black shoes that I assumed were some type of dance shoe, and an off the shoulder top. Her hair was pulled into a high bun, and she had on fairly heavy makeup, with dark eyes and red lips. I sat down and watched them, and she noticed me and came closer to me.

"Um, hi?" She said awkwardly.

"Hi! Um, sorry if I was being awkward." I replied.

"Oh, its fine..." She trailed off.

"I'm Chica, by the way. You might have met my friend, Foxy, right?" At his name, she perked up.

"How do you know him?"

"He's in my drama class, and a couple other ones as well. He's also one of my friends." I explained.

"Does he talk about...me?" She asked reluctantly.

"You're Mangle, right?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Yep." She smiled at that.

_Someone else has a crush~ _I thought.

"Are you just in Dance?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun, though." She smiled. We chatted until everyone else came, and then we went our separate ways to warm up. I noticed Foxy was watching Mangle, due to him just being in Drama. He didn't need to warm up.

Then, it was a bit before the show was to start. I had changed into the long choir dress, as that was first.

Then, the show started. First up was Band, performing several songs that were unfamiliar to me. Then, Concert Choir was up, and then Chamber. We lined up, sopranos on the left, men in the middle, and altos on the right. I was a soprano. We started up, singing our first song, Tili Tili Boom, a Russian lullaby with a very creepy tone. Then, we sang Skyfall, and finally, Bad Blood. Then, the curtains closed, an intermission was called, and we quickly took down the thing we were standing on, as the dancers lined up to take the stage. It must have been beginning dance, as Mangle was among them. As the intermission ended, they quickly sat down at one edge of the stage with an older girl looking like they were teaching them. They were dressed in various t-shirts. Then, the music started. It was amazing, even though I didn't know what exactly they did. Some sort of pirouette-thingy here and there, Mangle did a lift with a guy, and before I knew it, it was over. They quickly exited the stage as another group of dancers got on. I stood with the other drama kids as we waited, due to Dance being just before Drama. As the advanced dancers got on the stage, I saw some of the kids from Guitar start to line up to go on after us, Bonnie being one of them. He may have been in Drama, but not in the scene we were doing. The scene we did passed by before we knew it, and we were then getting off as Guitar got on. They were the last ones, and we lined up in the lobby with the dancers, Band, and Choir to perform the finale. Mangle and Foxy were quietly chatting. Finally, it was time. We all flowed into the theatre, on the stairs, and danced along to the guitar people. And then, it was all over, and it was time to go home.

"Great job everyone!" Foxy said.

"Thank you." I replied. "Hey, you can't leave yet!" I followed Bonnie. "You're my ride. Remember?"

"Oh, whoops?" Bonnie replied nervously. "I just need to find my brother. He came to see me, I saw him in the audience."

"Your brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about him?" He walked towards a small boy with blonde hair and green eyes. Well, not exactly small, he was almost the same height as me. They resembled each other somewhat.

"Hey, Spring." Bonnie nodded towards him.

"Hey Bonnie! You did awesome!" Spring smiled. While his appearance made me think of a young teenager, he had a bit of a higher pitched voice, surprisingly. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Oh, this is one of my classmates, Chica. Chica, this is Spring."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." He smiled.

***A/N Sorry, this is a bit short DX**

**Hey, more reviews!**

**BonzaiBry- Yeah, I can see how its a bit confusing. Sorry about that. :( I would be interested in doing a 3rd person perspective, but I'm not particularly good at it. I'm going to try to put the next chapter in 3rd person.**

**Guest- That sounds interesting!**

**Next chapter; Spring's first day of school.**

**Also: I have started up an ask page on Deviantart! It's called, ask-the-fazbear-kids . I just started it yesterday, so feel free to ask the kids questions on that!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review, and have an awesome day/afternoon/night/whenever you read this!**

**~Skater**


End file.
